


Self Destruction

by Fame_is_now_Injectable



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fame_is_now_Injectable/pseuds/Fame_is_now_Injectable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between two step siblings, a bet is placed, the rules? Seduce, win, and conquer. One more thing, never fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Cruel Intentions. 
> 
> Enjoy

Frank Iero walked through the black swirled gates leading up to his home as his guitar named Pansy was swung around his back slowing him down some from the bulk of the leather casing that was holding his beloved instrument. His Misfits T-shirt clinging to his lean torso as the late August suns rays seeped into the black material causing a slick sheen of sweat to gather on his body. His jeans tattered and torn from years of wear and destruction of scissors or blades, His blackened fringe hung limply in his left eye as his eyeliner was caked around the waterline from the humid temperature. Frank was someone you would never think of to be rich, and living the life he did by the way he dressed and acted, that was his dirty little secret he kept from his “normal” friends, it was intended to be kept that way as well. The key clicked into the lock with ease as Frank stepped through the air conditioned foyer, the taps of his converse rapping against the mahogany wood as he slipped in through the kitchen to grab a much needed bottle of water out of the fridge.

“Francis Anthony Iero! That better be you coming in that door!” Frank cringed in annoyance as a tingle of discomfort ran down his spine upon hearing his mother, Linda Iero's voice. 

“Yes mother! It's me. I was over Raymond's practicing.” he called, twisting the bottle around in his hands as he took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs along the table. Linda came in a moment later, a look of disapproval crossing her features, as she folded her arms across her crème colored blazer, the wrinkles of age more prominent as she frowned, he could see her temple throb against her pale skin, another bout of stress she had to suffer through, all he had to do was watch.

“When are you going to allow yourself the opportunity to get yourself real goals, Frank? This is going to be your and Michael's last year at Pencey Prep, and no son of mine, biological or not, will be living the life of hood-rats that nothing going for them. You know how I feel about my boys carrying on in the family succession rates yes? I want you to stop this nonsense before the fall semester at Pencey. Do I make myself clear?” Frank sighed silently before meeting his mother's gaze, nodding stiffly barely keeping his voice from shaking with anger.

“Yes mother. I understand.” A false smile graced her features as she was once again absorbed in her own little world of perfection and hope. Every since she divorced Francis Iero Senior, back when Frank Jr. was just a boy, she had gotten half of everything. Included the families beautiful home, the fancy cars, along with the estate for there summer home, which was rarely used anymore, unless it was for parties for Michael and his friends.

As soon as Frank escaped to his room, he looked around the four concrete walls in angst and reflection. He recalled when Linda met Donald Way, he was eleven years old at the time, just a short wanna-be rocker with big dreams and aspirations, a few of which Donald never gave a shit about. He was a man of abuse of many different forms and the all American working man. It was apparent both Frank and himself would clash repeatedly but it seemed that Linda hadn't cared about her only child's well being, he had a feeling of resentment for the woman he used to cherish and love. And later despised the man she chose to marry because of the abuse, but, abuse wasn't all Donald Way brought with him. He also brought his spoiled son, Michael James Way.

Michael Way was twelve years old and five foot ten, he had light brown hair that fell against his forehead, and the most piercing hazel eyes you could ever see. He was beautiful. Along with beauty came arrogance, he was the type who looked down at those who weren't wealthy or who were piss poor they could barely survive. Frank fucking hated him at that point in time, that's all the eleven year old knew. So as eleven year old boys do in spite Frank called him Mikey because it was obvious it annoyed the taller male to no end at all, so he had no reason to stop.

As they got older, everything was a competition. It started out small. Who could do better in their classes, which was always Mikey, verses who got the hotter date to dances and what base they could get to. That was always Frank. It was a war between the step siblings without their oblivious parents' knowledge of course. They were seventeen and eighteen now, this time, it was battles of mental strength and control instead of irrelevant unresolved schemes they would get into in their younger years, but this time Francis Anthony Iero Jr. would never back down from a challenge again it was his vow to always win.

Although when he didn't realize how dangerous the challenges could become.

He was about to find out.


	2. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank would be lying if he said he wasn't disgusted with himself.

The sky grew darker out of the window with each passing minute as Frank blew a cloud of smoke from his parted lips; his bottom lip was slightly swollen from chewing on the metal ring pierced through the right side as an unconscious habit. He flicked the now done filter out of the window watching it plummet to the rose garden below. The wind feathered through his fringe blowing it out of his grass colored eyes, only to have it fall back into his left. Summer was soon to be gone into fall and that means another droning school year at Pencey. Not that he minded, considering he would be with his friends, James, Ray, Bob, and of course Mikey, but he wasn't a friend, not even close. They were forced to associate due to the fact friends ran through the cross-fire of the two, that was it, nothing more, and nothing less.

He watched the neighborhood homes around him out of boredom; maybe he could catch a glimpse of the neighbor girl Jamia undress again. She was right across the way, the street wasn't that wide, so the houses were closer in length, allowing him to see the brunette girl unsnapping her bra and running her nails across her scalp, down her body, and across the top of her panties. She would stare at her reflection in the mirror and suck in her stomach. Frank would chuckle darkly feeling himself become aroused in a way.

Jamia hated her appearance, that much Frank could gather while observing her changing routine. The ink haired male loved to watch people break, even if they were unaware in the process. That made Jamia all the better because she was as unsuspecting as all the others he spied on whether it be in school, just passing them in the halls and watching them cry to their pathetic friends about how mommy and daddy couldn't buy them the brand new phone that was out, or if he saw people walk along the sidewalks holding hands with their one night stands or easy fucks. It was something that moved time and made him think.

He heard footsteps tread along the wood of the hall followed by a girlie giggle and preceded by a slew of whispers and kisses along with the slam of a door. Mikey was home with the same broad that he’d been screwing around with since May. Alicia was it? Fuck if Frank actually gave a shit, all he knew about this girl was that she was a scene girl, straight black ink covered her collar bones, and her jeans were so tight that it had to of cut off circulation on her thighs. She often wore a brass knuckle similar to Mikey's. She painted her face in black eyeliner and red lipstick, she was a whore. That's exactly the type of girl Mikey deserved.

Five minutes into the two entering Mikey's room, Frank heard loud banging against the walls his bed occupied. It was mostly Alicia’s porn star moans filling his ears and Mikey's sick encouragement of calling her a gorgeous whore who was his and his only. Another breathy chuckle left his lips as he rolled his eyes, flipping back on his bed. Her screams were increasing as his words grew fainter against her yells for him to go deeper inside her.

“Now for the grand finale.” Frank muttered as a piece of silence caught his attention. As if on cue, Mikey's name was screeched, followed by hers, tangled in Mikey's grunts stuck on his tongue. The banging stopped immediately after.

“You know how to leave, don't you sweetheart?” Frank heard Mikey reply, close to his door.

“You're not showing me out?”

“No. I have business to attend to, you're a big girl, and you can leave on your own.” Mikey's voice held no emotion.

“Call me whenever then.” Alicia's voice clipped, as if she tried to suppress her anger.

“Always.” they kissed once more before her footsteps faded and the front door slammed. Frank's door opened as Mikey strolled in flopping down on his old wicker chair with a cocky smile plastered on his face

“She's quite the screamer isn't she?”

“What do you want?” Frank asked.

“I can't come in and see my favorite step brother?” his raised his eyebrow.

“I can do without seeing you. No skin off my back.” another signature smile graced his lips.

“You don't love me anymore, Frankie? I'm hurt!”

“Oh please, I had to love you in the first place in order to not anymore.” Frank scoffed.

“You don't mean that, dear brother. Or else why would you stay in your room listening to me fucking someone?”

“Ugh, you disgust me.” Mikey stalked over to Frank, a slight swing in his hips as the younger male eyed him, blushing slightly. The jeans he wore were tighter then they looked on his lanky frame, Frank licked his lips subconsciously.

Mikey's legs draped over Franks hips brushing their groins together slightly as he gasped.

“Do I really disgust you Frankie? Are you sure about that?" He brushed his crotch against Franks again causing his hips to buck instinctively harder. Mikey's lips came to his neck.

“You're hard aren't you?” he whispered hotly. In Franks mind, everything was on over drive as his thoughts jumbled together as Mikey's tongue swirled against the black scorpion tattoo on his neck. His breathing labored.

“Have fun playing with yourself Frankie baby.” and just like that he was off his lap and out the door, leaving the young Iero with an uncomfortable tightness in his jeans and bile rising in his throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank Momiji_Neyuki for her awesome feedback, encouragement and her Beta-ing. She's really fucking sweet. <3


	3. A Nice Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because nothing is as perfect as it seems

The clock chimed six that evening as Frank lay in bed staring up at his spotted ceiling. With heavy lidded eyes, he was about to fall unconscious to the silence around him. It was just the beating of his heart, and the feather light movements of his chest from the air swelling into his lungs. It was times like this he was relaxed and his muscles didn't ache. His skull was heavy and drowsy. He was so close dreaming and escaping reality.

“Francis Anthony! Get your ass in gear and move it! Mikey and your father are already in the kitchen for dinner and this is my third time calling your name! Don't make me come up there.” called Linda Iero from the bottom of the steps. Her voice was boisterous and unforgiving. Frank sighed, slipping off his bed and kicking his shoes off of his feet. He exits his room and turns against the railing that overlooks the frames and the light walls. He sees his mother with her hands propped on her hips and catches her angry gaze.

“I didn't hear you call Me.” he replies over the railing, holding his tongue.

“I called three times, Francis. Don't start. Stop playing that goddamned guitar a little bit and you would hear, yes?”

“Who's starting mother? I'm just stating a fact. I wasn't playing guitar either, so I know for a fact you didn't call. You're out of your alcoholic mind.” he muttered the last bit as his feet hit the steps one after the other.

“Francis. Do not speak.” she warned.

“Oh, a warning tone.” he mocked, trying to side step her. Only to have Linda grip him by the ear, causing him to gasp in pain as she dragged him through to the dining room table, pushing him down in the chair next to Donald, and across from Mikey, who smirked silently, along with Donald who was looking less than pleased at the notion as Linda sat down on the other side of her husband.

“What did the boy do this time?” Donald asked, looking directly at Frank who glanced down at his vegetables and grimaced.

“Disrespectful.” was all she said.

“I see.” Donald's voice clipped glancing to his son who caught his eye with an innocent smile.

“Michael? Is that spot for the charity event at the church still open?” Frank's face snapped up to meet his step brother’s gaze.  
   
“Yes father. Why do you ask?”

“Francis will be joining you.” Frank's utensil clattered on his plate in shock.

“You can't do that!” he spit in a rage, Mikey smiled. Donald switched his gaze to his step son.

“I believe I just did. You will be playing Michael's piece he wrote a few months back. Your violin will be put to good use. Although I haven't heard you play it, your mother said you switched to the guitar. The instrument for hoodlums.”

“That isn't fair. Mother lied!” Mikey laughed out loud, almost snorting in hysteria. Frank was breaking down; he loved every minute of that.

“ENOUGH.” Donald bellowed slamming his fists down on the table causing the china to vibrate and quiet to ensue. Frank shook as the anger flowed through him. Mikey shifted uncomfortably and Linda downed another glass of wine.

“I don't want to hear another word, boys. You'll do the performance and that will be that. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” Mikey said solemnly.

“Francis?” Frank dropped eye contact back to his plate.

“Yes.” Donald let out a sigh of triumph and clapped his hands.

“Good, now. I have a family announcement, before we begin to eat.”

“Michael, as you know your cousin Gerard had an article published in Vivid magazine recently on his work and there is a segment is dedicated to himself as well. I have not yet read it, due to the fact Elena had respectively asked for you to read it first and give the okay.”

“Who are Elena and Gerard?” Frank asked curiously.

“Certainly father and Francis, Gerard is my older cousin. Elena is his guardian and she taught him everything he knows about art. He had begun to draw exceptionally at an early age, and he won many awards and has many galleries looking at him as well as many museums in the area. You have never met either of them, and I don't think you ever will.” Mikey replied smugly.

“Actually, he just might. Elena and Gerard are moving down here for Pencey's advanced program. Elena called today and told your mother and me the good news! So Francis you will meet him, and Michael, you will show him around.” Frank inwardly groaned, wonderful, another rich asshole to deal with throughout the year.

“Yes father.” Mikey nodded.

“Good. Now, Francis, would you do the honors of saying Grace...”

\---

Donald and Linda were engrossed in conversation when dinner was finally done and cleared away, leaving the step siblings to eye each other across the little table. They knew they were not allowed to leave until their father gave them the okay. Frank sat there calm and collected in his own little world it seemed, his eyes were vacant and lost in thoughts only he knew about. Mikey watched in a secret enjoyment. It was obvious the affect he had on the shorter male. He would never deny Frank was attractive. Simply submissive, he often called him when Frank was in a stage like this. So lost in thought, it was the perfect opportunity for a little fun, only this time, Frank would suffer. Taking his foot, Mikey casually ran his sock clad heel up and down Frank's left leg. Frank looked up at him, his lips parted in disbelief.

The younger teen just smirked. He continued to rub his heel higher up, hitting his thighs little by little. Frank gave him a pleading look, which Mikey found arousing and sexy. He wouldn't stop though, not at all. Not until he was done. He watched Frank unravel in front of his eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching in and out of a fist, the veins in his neck stood out against the slight color of his skin. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. Fuck, Mikey was losing it too.

His foot was pressed up against his groin now, feeling Frank buck into it to meet the friction, and little by little he would pull away, hearing the barely audible whine in the back of his throat. He moved his toes against him, feeling the shape of his cock hard as he could possibly get through the tight black skinny jeans he wore. Frank bit into his lip ring, wanting to moan, he was flushed and grinding against anything Mikey had to offer.

“Francis, are you alright?” Mikey asked loudly, drawing his parents gazes to the two boys.

“I'm fine, Michael.” his voice was low and hostile.

“Don't be rude to your brother, Francis. He was concerned for you.” Linda says with a sigh.

“I agree with your mother, Francis, I'm actually glad you're playing with your brother.” Frank almost choked on his spit at how dirty that sounded. Mikey caught it too. “It’ll build character for you working with someone you think to be disliking. If you were more like Michael, you'd be more successful in your endeavors at life.” Frank snapped at that.

“Be like him?! He's the delinquent. Not me! I don't do anything, and I get all the shit in this fucking family. Mikey fucks some random girl in his bedroom and no one says a goddamn word. I play guitar and do something I love doing and I'm a disgrace to the Iero name. Mom lies, and I'm forced to play MIKEY'S piece in the church charity event. Mikey, the fucking prodigy, yeah I really understand this family now Donald. If anyone isn't your piece of shit son they aren't worth your time.”

“Francis!” Linda cut in coldly.

“Shut up. You're just as bad as this fucking asshole.” Frank replied pointing to Donald accusingly.

“That's quite alright, Linda, Francis is just venting.” Donald murmured.

“FUCK YOU.” Frank screamed. “Venting? You motherfucker I HATE you. I always hated you. You're not my father; you never will be, so just stop!” As soon as he said that, everything crumbled. Frank was thrown to the ground by a sickening crack across his face.

“You ungrateful little prick. I am through with your antics! I am through with the disrespect; I am almost through with you! You're lucky you're even still in this family! The next time I hear of your actions, you will be out on your ass so fast you won't know what to do!” Donald grabbed at his scalp painfully hard, before pulling him to his feet and forcing him to stumble out of the kitchen.

Frank hated this family, he was sure of it now.

\---

Everything was breaking apart and Frank was losing his fucking mind. His scalp throbbed dully and he hadn't heard a thing from his mother or Donald since the argument three hours ago. He was in solitude, but this time everything hurt, he wasn't at peace, his head was wired and electric, thought after thought flowed against his brain, bashing into like a hammer to the skull.

A knock at the door made it all the worse, and as soon as Mikey stepped in, it was on.

“Thanks for not telling dad about the drugs when you called me a piece of shit.” Mikey said in a tone Frank didn't understand.

“Get out.”

“No!”

“Mikey, I swear to god, get the fuck out of my room!”

“Come on Frankie. Hit me. You know you want to.” Mikey taunted causing Frank to step to him, growl, and enclose his hand around Mikey's slender throat, shoving him against the door. His thumb going into his trachea cutting off air. He glanced to the taller boy in front of him gasping for what little air he could get, that smirk still plastered on his face.

“I..love...it rough Frankie baby, keep doing it.” he ground out hazily. Frank let go of his throat as he heard his gasp for air, when his fist collided with his face, knocking him to the floor. Warmth flooded Mikey's nose as he touched his now bloody nostrils.

“Get the fuck out now, or I can do it harder, your call.” he said to the bleeding asshole in front of him, who grinned up at him defiantly. His bloody teeth catching in the light.

“I love it when you’re mad, baby.” he cooed.

“Fuck off.”

“Fine, I'll leave, but before I go, I should give you a word of advice. Look up Gerard Way. Google his name and type in Vivid magazine. Read his article and then come find me. I'll be waiting for a thank you. Perhaps a blow job is in order for putting you under that pressure tonight. I must say, your cock must be glorious, brother. Whoever gets you is one lucky mother fucker.” and just like that, Mikey was gone, and Frank was left once again with a shameful outline in his jeans, before spinning in his computer chair and pulling up Google, followed by typing Gerard Way into the search engine.


	4. Manipulate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's stronger than Frank assumes

_“Marriage is sacred no matter what ones gender is. It is just as important that a man wait as much as a woman. Being gay does not mean that I do not believe in the sanctity of marriage. If anything, I hold it in a higher regard. At this age I do not understand what love is, nor do I believe I have experienced it properly. Until I do, the thought of losing my virginity is the furthest thing from my mind and will only happen when I am properly married.”_ -Gerard Way 

Frank read this over and over in his head. “Being gay does not mean that I do not believe in the sanctity of marriage.”

Gay. The word buzzed in his mind like a mantra. A low growl emitted from his throat as his knuckles turned white from squeezing the desk.

“That motherfucking cocksucker!” Frank spat coldly to no one. His eyes traveled to images and pictures of the guy, and Frank couldn't help but be piqued by interest twisting in his gut, his fingers clicked the mouse pad as over a dozen different looks and frames handled the same face. He was stunning to say the least. His face was angular and deep, his skin was flawless and pale, although his eyes were a grassy hazel, his nose was small and feminine and his lips, Frank felt his gaze linger on them for minutes to long. His hair in the most recent picture, dated July 31, 2011, a week from yesterday, was long and black, hanging to his shoulders and sealing his neck, hiding from what could be seen as words going across his pulse.

Other pictures of Gerard's hair made Frank nod in approval. He had platinum blonde hair in one picture, it was short and cropped slightly, making his hazel eyes have golden flecks around the iris and his lips look that much pinker. The next picture was him with bright red hair, the same hair color he would make fun of for someone else wearing if he saw them with it. This time, his hair was curling towards his jaw as he had his lean arms exposed in a dark blue tank muscle shirt, a splotch of yellow paint in the center, a look of power in his eyes as his jaw was set and tight. Frank lost his breath for what felt like years.

His fingers rushed towards the power button in a frenzy, his breathing spasmed and his heart clenched in his chest. He wanted to murder Mikey Way. There was no other way of putting it.

\---

Frank's footsteps creaked on the wooden floor leading to Mikey's room. He was ready to finish off his younger counterpart in the next sixty seconds upon stopping at his door; he twisted the handle, throwing his body into the opening space barely sparing Mikey a second look.

“What the fuck is your problem, huh?” Frank yelled, finally catching his step brother's near naked reflection in his glass mirror, his voice dying in his throat seeing the define lines in his lanky frame. His torso was bare and had a sheen of color, his pectoral muscles flexed as his back tightened twisting to face him. His stomach was lean and taunt, a fine line of hair below his navel, and finally the very apparent bulge in his briefs, which Frank couldn't help but notice were a little too tight. Mikey flashed him a signature smirk before flopping back on the bed in search of his sweat pants.

“Is there something you needed at this hour?” his hazel eyes mocked innocence as Frank began to stalk forward.

“You slimy little fucker,” he started. “Is that why you were saying I should thank you? Because your cousins a fag and I'm _not!_ ” Laughter bubbled against his throat as Frank was closer now.

“Tsk Tsk, Francis, I don't take the term faggot lightly, he is my cousin after all, it takes courage for someone to come out of the closet, even more so to the fact some people lock themselves away in there.” Mikey moved closer to Frank and his hand traced the inside of Frank’s thigh and along the outline of his cock, swelling through his jeans.

“Are you calling me gay?” Frank spit maliciously. Mikey grabbed Frank by the shoulders, swinging him backwards on the bed like a rag-doll and straddling his jean clad hips. He gasped at the sudden strength the skinnier male possessed. Mikey whispered hotly in his ear;

“Straight guys wouldn't actually look up another dude out of boredom, or get off to a practical foot-job under the table at dinner. You don't make anything subtle do you, brother?”

“Fuck y..!” Frank yelled out as Mikey slapped his hand against the struggling boy's mouth, feeling himself harden fully. He flexed his legs straight and began grinding his own cock against his step brother's before sliding up with ease so they were face to face.

“You fucking liar.” he breathed, his tongue slipping against his neck, the warm flesh of skin made him growl in pleasure. His hand slipped to Frank’s jeans before unbuttoning them. Frank cried out, throwing himself up against the Mikey in a fit of panic.

“Ugh, Frank...not yet.” Mikey called out, his eyes slipping closed as a coy smile creeped on to his face.

“Mikey, get off!” he ground out through gritted teeth. He hardened against Mikey's touch almost instantly. His lips descended his clothed body as his hands skillfully palmed him through his jeans.

“I can't wait to have you in my mouth.” Mikey breathed, slipping Frank's hardened member out of the zipper. Frank bucked up against him involuntarily. His lips hit his navel, Frank's groans slipped past parted lips and he felt disgusted with himself, finally Mikey's tongue lapped at the head like someone out of a porn video.

“Fuck, Mikey don't do this...” Frank breathed as his mouth descended further down his shaft. Mikey's lips quirked up. The older step sibling’s groans were more guttural now, only to be ended abruptly when there was a hard knock on Mikey's door.

“Michael, sweetie?” Linda called, “are you alright? I heard noises.” Mikey caught Frank's gaze, withdrawing his mouth from his softening dick. He smirked.

“No mother, I'm fine! I just slammed my toe on the corner of my drawers. I'm sorry for disturbing you.”

“It's fine dear, where is Francis, he isn't in his room.” another smirk at Frank's flushed face.

“He's in here as well!” Frank kicked him in the shoulder, pulling up his boxers and pants. “We were going over the charity event.”

“Alright, boys, well get some sleep! We have a big day tomorrow; there’s been another call from Elena and Gerard, it turns out there flight is coming early tomorrow morning, so we pick them up in the later afternoon!” Mikey's eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Okay.”

“Night Mom!” both boys chorused before hearing her footsteps fade down the hall. Frank got up silently and made his way to the door before Mikey stopped him, his hand frozen on the handle.

“I was right, brother; your cock is fucking beautiful. If you like me, then you'll really like Gerard, I promise.” He concluded slyly, pulling Frank by his throat so there lips crashed together in an intensity of lust and heat. Frank squeaked in arousal as he was forced out of the door, the last thing he heard was Mikey's breathy laughter before the door slammed in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy please.
> 
> Thanks goes out to Momiji_Neyuki as always! Shes a doll


	5. The New Jersey Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All bets are on.

It was hot and sticky as Frank sat in his room in the August heat. Sweat dripped down his brow and saturated his black hair, making his fringe cling to his forehead. His air conditioner had stopped working months ago and it was barely tolerable as it was, let alone living in it. Although he was not Mikey, he deserved to keep cool just as much as anyone in the house did. It was unfair, his living conditions were shit and no one seemed to care. Yet, he was used to that.

His vision swayed loosely as dehydration set in and he lay back on the bed which creaked and groaned under his weight. His eyes shut heavily as he was forced into a world of hallucinations and vivid memories he usually relived in his dreams. A world of love and happiness, self-appreciation and goals, it was where everything was normal. Frank was happy, he was loved. Now his world had gone to shit and sleep was now his only escape.

“Fucker, get up!” Frank jolted to the present as a smirking Mikey Way looked down on him, his sweat soaked Misfits tee stuck to his torso, his breath coming in staccato gasps and his heart slammed against his ribcage. The younger boy licked his lips subconsciously as Frank scowled at him.

“What the fuck do you want?” Mikey laughed.

“I need a favor, big brother.” Frank flinched.

“No. Get the fuck out.”

“I need you to take me to pick up Gerard and Elena. My car broke down. Dad said he can't get them because he's working now and he can't get out right this minute, and by the time he does, it'll be six, and Linda's out. So it's up to you.”

“Walk to get them for all I care! Just get out Mikey.”

“You'd make me walk all the way to Newark airport and make my family walk back in this heat? Are you fucking insane?” Frank sat up, his back cracked against his stretching, his lips twitching in a snarl.

“Fine you good for nothing prick. “ Another smirk.

“We leave now.” Frank shoved passed him and grabbed his keys.

“Fuck you.” he spit. And the front door slammed vibrating through the many walls of the house, leaving Mikey in Frank's room as his reflection caught in the glass mirror by the door.

“Oh, brother, I intend to do so much more than that...trust me.” and with that he was headed to the car where Frank was impatiently waiting with the air on full blast.

\---

The ride was mostly silent minus the fact the air was loud and the music was on some shit station Mikey had turned the dial to. Frank was on autopilot as his hands remained on the ten and two position on the steering wheel.

“Turn left here!” Mikey all but screamed making Frank jump and swerve into the opposite lane for a split second, hearing horns blare all around him, causing Mikey to burst out laughing and kick his feet up on the dash board.

“Are you trying to get us killed?!” Frank snapped harshly regaining his breath. “I know where the fucking airport is. I'm not in the most awake moods right now because someone had to wake me up from a fifteen minute nap so excuse me for being tired.”

“Sorry, brother, you just look so droning, almost like a robot with just anger for a feeling. I also expect you to be polite to my family as well.” Frank grimaced.

“Of course. I'll hold my tongue with comments about how belittling you can be.”

“That's all I ask” Mikey nodded.

They arrived at the airport ten minutes later as Mikey jumped out of the vehicle and approached the two figures waiting in the glass doors view. The woman, Elena he assumed, was older, her long black hair was curled and layered choppy across her shoulders. She was dressed for the weather in a simple navy blue top and white shorts. She wore converse which Frank hated to admit he had respect for her now. Gerard seemed to be a different story. He wore layers of black from hoodies and shirts, on top of black jeans and boots. His lips were in a thin line, along with himself looking jet lagged and exhausted, it was way different than his colorful attire and wide smile in the photographs. His hair was a greasy midnight color strung across his forehead and face. The contours of his face were angular and deep, his pale skin was as flawless as the pictures, maybe even more so. His hazel eyes were glued to his feet and his fingers stretched as if he wanted to reach for something he couldn't.

Car doors opened with a click of the handle and three people filed in. two in the back, and Elena in the front curtsey of Mikey considering Frank kicked him to the backseat with his cousin. He was the first to speak as he sat down.

“Aunt Elena, Cousin Gerard, this is Linda's son, Francis. He's my step-brother.” Frank grunted.

“Nice to meet you, Francis, but you look more like a Frankie to me sweetie.” Elena squeezed his leg, rough and with affection like an Old Italian woman would.

“Nice to meet you as well, Elena, you too Gerard.” Frank spoke up to the rear-view mirror where he caught Gerard's startled gaze and blush on his flushed face.

“Likewise.” Gerard replied emotionless. Elena sighed.

"Ugh that flight was way too long, I could use a breather. Frankie sweetie do you smoke, I think I left my ciggs in my other pants."

“Sure do. It's how I deal with your nephew.” Elena laughed boldly smacking Frank on the shoulder.

“Oh, little Mikey's been a pistol since he was a boy. I know how ya feel. Why do you think I took up smoking? Because killing is illegal and I dislike people.” Frank and Elena chuckled as he handed her a pack of his unopened Marlboro Red's.

“Thank you. I haven't had a good drag in ages and I miss it.”

“Take a few, I can always buy more.”

“Aw aren't you a doll? Is it alright if I smoke in here? I don't want to impose on you considering both Gerard and Mikey aren't big fans.”

“I don't mind Aunt Elena.” Gerard mumbled nearly incoherent.

“Thank you sugar.”

“I'd prefer you'd wait till we get to the guest house but it is Frank's car. It's up to him.” Mikey replied sulking there wanting to punch his step brother as hard as he could.

“Salute.” Frank smirked as he took a drag of his own lit cigarette and blew it into Mikey's face slow and relaxed, the younger male coughed profusely as the outcome.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he screamed.

“Loosen up. Elena's smoking too.”

“She isn't blowing it in my face like you are!”

“Whoops. My mistake. _Little brother._ ”

“Boys, boys, calm down, and Michael lighten up! I swear ever since Don re-married you've been wound up and you can't come undone! I remember when you were eleven, such a carefree and happy boy. Frankie, did Mikey ever tell you the time he cried so hard when his father smashed his bass?”

“Aunt Elena-” Mikey began.

“No, Elena, tell me more of this story. I had no idea Mikey played an instrument other than the violin.” Frank’s eye’s flicked to the boy in the rear view mirror with a wide condescending grin stretching his lips. Elena blissfully unaware of her nephew’s blushing face and Frank's smug smirk slipped off further into her memories.

“Mikey was always rather different than the other children. He was more punk looking but had the emotions of Bambi. Crying, always crying, not just a sob here or sniffle there, full on sobs like someone skinned his animal alive right in front of him! He also got into fights with all the other boys it seemed!” Frank laughed gently. “So one day my sister Donna, yes I know, the similar names are quite funny, anyway, Donna went out and got Mikey a Bass guitar for him to release his anger the right way instead of going out and fighting the older Jersey boys that littered the place. He was quite good and he had talent. He was in the punk scene for a few years, sprouted like a weed so he towered over the majority of the boys who used to pick on him and they had to stop. His emotions were still really shaky and the crying continued from time to time he was doing better until Don and Donna divorced. After that forget it, I couldn't get my little doll out of the attic if I offered him five hundred dollars and the front row tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins with back stage passes!” Elena continued to drone on as if Mikey wasn't in the car.

“Now, I told you that story to tell you this one about his bass being smashed. That act really sent him into a fit. Don picks Mikey up from school one day and tells him about the divorce, that it's finalized and that his mom is already been kicked out of the house. At this point he just turned twelve and still full of anger, so when they get home, Mikey goes to his room to play his bass and release it and finds it gone. He spends hours looking everywhere for it. Finally he goes asks Don where it is, and his father viciously laughs and says he smashed it because “No one he is associated with plays an instrument from the filthy Jersey streets.” So he called me later that day, barely understandable at this point, I'm thinking Don must have hit him and that really messed him up good. I go over and he's in his room, crying so hard he isn't breathing correctly. I pack him a bag and take him to stay with Gerard and myself for a while. Then after four months or so, Don calls me telling me he's coming to get his son because he re-married to who I'm guessing is your mother.” She pats Frank on the leg again. “He comes and gets Mikey and tells him about you, Frankie, and he is elated he gets a sibling, and he packs his bags and runs out to his car. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen! I can't believe it's been five years since that day.” Elena looks at Frank and asks, 

“So are the two of you close?” Frank looks at Mikey in the mirror.

“Oh, we're close, Aunt Elena.” Mikey says through gritted teeth, still blushing from embarrassment.

“Yeah, we're so close- to killing each-other.” Frank mumbles the next part, and throws a smirk at Mikey’s reflection.

“I'm so glad to hear that! I'm sure you're best friends!”

“Only the best!” Frank replies, as Mikey sends a look of murder from his eyes as Frank is continuing to egg Elena on to talk about them.

“Was the plane ride alright? I mean, I know California isn't the best place to travel from, especially this time of year.” Frank's eyes stay Mikey's mocking him and having a blast doing it without Elena’s knowledge.

“It was tiring for the most part dear; Gerard is going to be attending Pency Prep this year. He will be a senior with you two. He got accepted on full ride here, the art scholarship is hard to come by and I know Gee likes a challenge.”

“Frank does too.” Mikey states out loud, a smirk crossing his lips to meet Frank’s eye’s with confusion.

“Oh wonderful! Are you in the art program too?”

“No, just take normal classes, nothing to nerve wracking.” Frank's voice is coming out nervous as Mikey's expression has not changed, Elena isn't paying attention, and Frank isn't daring to look at Gerard. He wonders how much the older boy has caught of his and Mikey’s silent conversation during the ride.

“We're here!” Frank announces with too much enthusiasm to be normal and Mikey quirks an eye brow still smirking at him. Elena and Gerard are pulled to the house they'll be staying in until graduation in June. It's a beautiful Italian style home, not a mansion, but certainly big enough for the two of them to live comfortably for the next ten and a half months. The tan wood is flawless and new, and the windows are darker in color. The roof is the deepest brown of the house, and dips low into the gutters that shade the doorway as well. The pathway is cobblestone and the grass is green and healthy. Mikey stretches and tells Elena and Gerard to go on up because the house is unlocked and ready for them from furniture to cooking appliances and pots and pans, along with bedding as well.

Elena happily obliges and goes into the house, but Gerard stays by the door as Mikey wheels up their many suitcases and other luggage. He offers a hand and Mikey shrugs him off entering the house and coming out a few minutes later.

“ _Why aren't you getting Frank to help you?_ ” Frank's ears perk up at the sound of his name from Gerard who’s timidly looking at him from afar.

“ _I don't need his help._ ” Mikey snaps, leaving Gerard by the door looking like a kicked puppy. Frank looks to Mikey coming to the door and opening it.

“Stay here and I'll be ten minutes or so, yeah?” Mikey breathes, sweaty and angry. He won't take no for an answer. As Frank opens his mouth to speak, Mikey crams his lips against the older boy, his tongue slipping against his rough and heated, his hands rest against Frank's jean covered crotch and squeeze until he moans into Mikey's mouth. The door slams shut and Mikey is walking back up the walk way and Gerard is staring him down bugged eyed, switching his gaze to Frank, making him snap his head up in realization.

Mikey wanted Gerard to watch the whole time. He set this shit up from the start!

At that moment, Frank didn't give a fuck about waiting for Mikey, he just wanted to leave there and never look back, and then he was off, screeching tires echoed down the street leaving the Way boy stranded in the house, and Gerard standing there still completely shocked.

\---

It was now after six when Frank finally arrived home after a two hour drive to clear his head. He slammed the door before heading to the staircase only to find Don standing there instead looking beyond angry. His hands were shaking by his side, and his veins were throbbing in his throat.

“Where were you, Francis?”

“Out for a drive.” Frank replied coldly.

“I got a call from Michael a few hours ago saying you just up and left when you dropped Gerard and Elena off at the guest house.”

“Yeah, that happened. What about it?” Frank asked folding his arms across his chest.

“Didn't your brother tell you to wait for him?” Frank sighed. He couldn't tell Don what Mikey had done after he made the request for him to stay, it would be a horrible ending for Frank, but not Mikey. He would get off free as a bird, but Frank would be made a liar and never allowed to the outside world again.

“He did, but I had things to do so I didn't, I don't see what the big deal is, Don. He got to spend time with his aunt and cousin, what's so wrong about that? Unless you think so low of them to that they could be bad influences on him as well as me.” Frank challenged, stepping up to him.

“How dare you accuse my family of being bad influences on my only son?” Don spat venomously. Frank closed his eyes before Don swung, knocking the smaller boy to the ground, the hatred in his eyes was so apparent, Frank got chills, before shakily getting to his feet and touching his nose only to retract his hands to see blood coating his fingers.

“Fuck you Don! Maybe you should check what your precious son is doing! Maybe then you'll realize it isn't me!” Another hit and he clattered to the floor again, his back slamming against the wood knocking the wind out of him, leaving him breathless and barely able to stand again. Don grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the railing; Frank coughed and sputtered as Don wound his hand tighter around his throat, leaving the boy under his iron grip to remember doing this to his son the night before.

“So help me god, I hear one more fucking word from that ungrateful mouth of yours about my son, I will kill you myself, understood, hood rat?” Frank barely managed a nod before feeling his head smack against the wall once more. “Get out of my sight. Your mother will hear about this when she gets home.”

Frank crawled to the top of the stairs, slipping into his room, laying against the door trying to get oxygen into his lungs. He coughed and gagged making pain rip through his body. After several rough minutes, he calmed down and let his body fall to his bed, face mashed against the pillow, dried blood flaking on to the pillow. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out, he saw his band mate Ray Toro texted him.

“ _Gig tonight, Sherri's Lounge. Bring your fake I.D. and Pansy. We're on at 8:30. ”_

At least Frank would have the perfect distraction tonight.

\---

Sherri's Lounge was the hardest club to get into to preform, How Ray pulled it off he would never know. Slipping in was easy when you had a believable fake that said you were twenty one and a bouncer who had the I.Q of a three year old. The atmosphere was loud and the constant moving of bodies was electric, as Frank rocked through the crowd with Pansy slung around his back.

“Toro! How the fuck did you manage this place?” Ray Toro just smiled his fro swinging around as he turned to face Frank. Ray was the most jovial of the group, his guitar playing skills were insane and it was an honor to play with and to learn from him. They had been in the Jersey punk scene since Frank was eleven. Sneaking into clubs and seeing bands that had no ground playing raw and passionate. It was then and there Frank wanted to be famous and to love what he did. Soon after the boys hit thirteen, they started to play, Frank on rhythm guitar and Ray on lead. They included their friends Bob Bryar, a kickass drummer, and James DeWees a skilled keyboard player, in the band as well as Hambone, as the vocalist and part time tattoo artist. Their sound was undeniable and they had a strong bond. They were young and had big dreams and thanks to Ray, their dreams were going to become reality.

“Where's the rest of the band?” Frank yelled over the noise.

“Setting up, they're already half done."

“That's what I like to hear! I'm going to forget this night and say fuck the world!” Frank replied, taking a shot and slamming down the glass as the alcohol burned his raw throat.

“Don fuck you up again?” Ray asked seeing the marks and bruises against his skin.

“Yeah, apparently Mikey's 'holier than thou' bullshit got to mom and Don. They side with him through everything.” Ray shook his head.

“You're eighteen soon! Until then, drink and numb that pain.”

“Got you.” Frank downed another shot, it was his sixth, he was feeling warm, and followed Ray to the back where he saw Bob, DeWees, and Hambone strumming, tuning, and fixing last minute stuff while blazing on cigarettes laced with weed.

“Sup Frankie, you ready?” Bob asked. Frank looked at the clock.

It was 8:25 and Frank was more than ready. He finished up his cigarette, feeling the effects of the weed mix in his body with the alcohol. It was then that the announcer called them on stage, they all got into their respective stances and Hambone jumped to the microphone.

“Hope you guys are ready to rock the fuck out tonight! We are I Am a Graveyard!” The band launched into their first song and by the third, Frank had to remove his shirt which was soaked in sweat. The kids were creating some intense energy and club was overheating fast. His 'hope' tattoo showed darkly against his light toned skin, a flame was above it. His jack o' lantern tattoo was finally shown when he turned towards Bob to play with him before twisting around again throwing his body into the beats and energy of the crowd once more

That was when he looked into the crowd for the first time full. He saw the swaying bodies bouncing off of each other sweat pouring off of them as well. He smiled knowing he had contributed to that. Suddenly something caught his eye. It was only for a moment, but he swore he saw Mikey and Gerard for a moment and Gerard was watching just him.

That show was the best night of Frank's night. Well, from what he could remember.

\---

Soon, his band mates were huddled around the bar toasting and knocking back booze like no tomorrow. Bob was singing show tunes, and Ray was playing quarters with DeWees and Hambone. Neither were making it into the actual beer glass but clattering to the floor. Frank just smiled drunkenly before swinging his body seeing a pretty bottle blonde girl smirking at him.

“Great show. You were pretty rad out there.” Her voice was fake and her seductive smile had to be uncomfortable. “I like your tattoos too.” she clawed at the Jack o' lantern sending a feeling of disgust through his body.

“What's your name?” Frank asked. He didn't care how drunk he was, he just wanted to fuck someone, and that someone just happened to be her, a band groupie.

“Elysa.”

“Well, Elysa, my name's Frank. Wanna get outta here?”

“Come on.” she led him through the crowd towards the back entrance as he stumbled to keep up with her fast pace. Pretty soon they were in the back of Sherri's and making out furiously against the wall. His hands traveled to her hips and tugged her skirt against her thighs as she was pressed underneath him. Her hands fumbled messily with the buttons on his pants as she struggled to get them undone.

The back door opened shining a bright light on the two, making them back away quickly. Elysa fixed her skirt and her hair. Her lips were swollen but it was Frank who was breathing heavily upon seeing Gerard standing there with a bemused expression on his face.

“Gerard?” he called.

“I just came out for a cigarette. I didn't know I was disturbing you.”

“You weren't.” Elysa interjected, “I was just leaving.” Frank caught her gaze as she kissed his cheek.

“Sorry honey.” she whispered, and escaped through the door as Gerard stood against the brick wall fumbling with an open pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

“Need a light?” Frank offered flicking the flame with his own lighter.

“Not from you.” Gerard muttered.

“What's your problem?”

“You were going to fuck that girl when you didn't even know her?”

“I haven't gotten laid in a while man, sorry if that pisses you off.”

“Well, you should at least make sure you're in love with them. There's more feeling to it.”

“Thanks, Virgin Mary.”

“Mikey's a virgin still, so it can't be that hard.” Frank laughed loudly, holding his stomach.

“Is that what he told you? Oh, my god, that's a classic! No, He's far from a virgin.”

“Did he lose it to you?” A smug smirk fit his lips as Frank pushed him against the wall.

“I'm straight. So is he.” He growled as his nose hit Gerard's. Frank knew Gerard could smell all the booze and weed on his breath.

“He kissed you.”

“Doesn't matter. He was doing that so you would see. I can see why though, you are really attractive.” he touched his face as his thumb lingered against his lip.

“Fuck you. I'm sure you didn't savor that moment with him. You like him, don't lie about it.” Soon after he said that, Frank crashed his lips onto Gerard's enjoying his struggle, and the power Frank felt. Finally Gerard shoved him off, and stared at him, with a look Frank couldn't decipher, as soon as Gerard stepped up to him, Frank was sure he was going to kiss him again, that is until he felt the slightly taller males hand crash against his cheek, knocking him to the concrete.

Now Frank was alone in the darkened alley way massaging his cheek where Gerard's hand had been. Hearing a slow clap from the shadows Frank jumped to his feet in a fighting stance.

“Bravo, brother. You couldn't get a gay boy to kiss you back. You really must be repulsive.” Mikey Way stepped out from behind the fencing and smirked.

“I attract straight guys according to our encounters, you fucking scumbag.” He was mumbling now as Mikey caught his wrist pulling Frank against his chest.

“I love to watch you squirm.” Frank slumped against him.

“Let's wager. Frankie.” Frank moaned incoherently.

“You get Gerard to fall for you by June, graduation to be exact, and give you his virginity. Then you break his heart and make him move back to California. If you can manage all that, I'll leave you alone. But, if you lose, you become my slave and let me do whatever I want to you, whenever I want to you, and you even become my fuck toy. You get no say in anything being done to you. I also get your cherished Pansy and to take your place in I Am a Graveyard. Do we have a deal?”

“First, why do you want him gone so badly?”

“I have my own fucking reasons, do we have a deal or not?” Frank stared up at him with heavy lidded eyes, his head spinning slightly as the alcohol and weed surged through him.

“Deal.” Frank slurred. Frank held out his hand, but Mikey smirked and pulled him by his shoulders to meet his lips in a heated kiss. Frank let his hand drop again and felt himself fall as darkness overtook him. A harsh chuckle was the last thing he heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait all! I had a stressful two weeks with finals and all, but now I am back and to make up for it here is an extra long chapter! Shade is next!
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Frank's head pulsed as he woke up to the blinding sun seeping into the window glass. His eyelids were on fire as he squinted them open in hopes of himself actually living to see the day. His mouth was dry as he fought the urge to vomit.

“Ah, fucking shit!” he groaned in pain, shifting his sweaty body to a sitting position, his legs dangling over the bedside as he stumbled heavily to his feet, still feeling a bit drunk from last night. His eyes widened as he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

What happened last night? He couldn't recall a single thing, other than arriving at Sherri's with the band, his headache heightened the more he thought about it. This couldn't be good. 

Not at all.

Xxx

“Mikey!” Frank frantically slammed his fist against the wood of the door. A minute later Mikey answered, a smug smile playing on his lips.

“Wondering what you did last night? I was shocked when I saw Gerard obviously rejecting you, if that's what piqued your curiosity the most.” 

“Wait. Gerard? He wasn't at the show last night.” Mikey tutted disapprovingly.

“You should be able to control your liquor, brother. It's not becoming. Yes, Gerard went to the show last night, you idiot. I invited him after all, besides, you were so fucking wasted you couldn't tell   
Ray to Bob if I asked you too. I'm really not surprised that you didn't see him.” the taller boy shrugged.

“Did I screw anyone?” 

“You tried. A skinny blonde out back of Sherri's, up against the brick wall, next to the dumpster. Keeping it classy.”

“What happened?” Frank ignored the dig.

“Saw Gerard's terrified face while you basically shoved her off and tried to reason with him, justifying how you haven't gotten laid in a while. I think he found you disgusting after that.”

“What else, you're stalling, you know something.” his tone condescending and edgy.

“Oh fine, I thought I would've had a bit of fun with you brother, before the big reveal, to be blunt, you kissed him. Rather roughly, might I add.” Frank paled. “Then he smacked you, and ran back in the lounge. I saw everything.”

“Mikey, I need to apologize. I barely know him. This isn't how I wanted to make an impression! I was a drunken asshole. Fuck!” he rested his head on the wall as Mikey's hand came down on his shoulder.

“That's a wonderful idea, Frankie. Considering you're bedding him by graduation night, or you become my personal whore.” Frank flexed his shoulder blades under his step-brother's now heavy touch, it felt as if Mikey had dropped a ten pound weight onto him.

“Excuse me?” he was breathless. Mikey grabbed his shoulders, shoving him in the room, against the bed, and straddled his hips. The gleam in his eyes sent shivers up and down Frank's spine.

Oh, did I forget to mention our little bet? Silly me. My dear Frankie, we came to the agreement that Gerard will fall in love with you.”

Just as Frank was about to protest, Mikey grinds against his jeans, causing the boy underneath him to grunt.

“You're taking his virginity, then you break his heart. Forcing him and Aunt Elena back to California. If you win, I leave you alone. No advances, no comments, no foot jobs, nothing. It'll be like we've never met.” his hands were now on Frank's button of his jeans. 

“Now if you lose,” his fingers squeezed Frank's cock through his rough material to make him harden. “You're my personal whore. No questions asked, I get to do whatever I want to you, whenever I want to you. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. Kinda like you are right now.” he gestured to his now fully hard dick, standing against the denim.

“Shall I finish what your mother interrupted us a few days ago?” Mikey's hand gently undid his zipper.

“Fuck you, prick.” Frank brought his ankle to the side of Mikey's neck, causing the boy's head to snap back as he fell off the bed, allowing his escape.

Taking the stairs two at a time, the ink haired boy shucked on his dirty converse heading for the door, only to be stopped as Mikey slammed his face against his mothers favorite mirror. He seethed, tasting metallic copper on his tongue.

“Nice try. I'm not done with you, don't even think I'm close to it.” 

“Mikey, piss off.” words came out garbled and slurred.

“If you think my dad hates you, just wait until school starts next week. I can disgrace you out of this family. Don, Linda? Puppets, I can make them believe anything I say. Do they know of your coke problem?”

“What the fuck are you talking about? That's you, if I recall. You keep your stash in your rosary, up against your dresser.” he hummed finally able to turn his head from his reflection. Humorless laughter escaped his lips. “how would Don feel if he knew his precious son was a coke addict?” 

“I guess my dad would be angry, but he wouldn't kick me out. Not when I tell him it was yours, I mean, after begging me for money to get your fix, all you wanted was twenty dollars, then you'd pay me back. Then twenty became forty, than, sixty, eighty, then you owed the dealer a hundred dollars soon it became two hundred. You need help Frankie, what's gotten into you?! You're tearing this family apart with your lies and deceit!” his face contorted into a believable look of pain and betrayal. 

“They could drug test me, then you'd be in deep shit. I'm totally clean from coke, wouldn't know what to do with it if I saw it.” Mikey smiled, rubbing his thumb down Frank's jaw line.

“Ah, dear, sweet brother. The cigarette you had? Laced. Coke and weed, couldn't taste it and you were higher than a fucking kite! Blackouts are wonderful aren't they?” Frank snarled.

“That can't be right. The band smoked them too. You're lying.”

“My dealer is a master at his craft. He gave them to Bob, the fucker was so loaded, and fell right into it. Believing him as he's saying he was a fan of the band. He gave drummer boy your cigarette, said that you could use a little 'energy' Bob just laughed and handed it off. Drag after drag? That electricity in the crowd? Coke. You were on top of the world, or so you thought.”

“That girl? Were you in on that too?”

“No, that and Gerard were lucky coincidences that happened at just the right moment. So you see, I have all the fucking cards laid out in front of you that it looks like I can predict your future. You go against me? You'll be fucked out of this family, and I'll make your life misery, even if you're gone I'll find you. Your mother will hate you, and my father will finally be happy the 'fuck up' is no longer causing him grief.. now if you're with me, as I said last night, all will be well, just remember the stakes.” he kisses him harshly.

“The choice is yours, brother. It's all in your hands...for now.” then he was gone, up the stairs and in his room blasting Smashing Pumpkins as if nothing was wrong.

Frank stood there, shoved between a rock and a hard place. He knew Mikey would fuck his life up, no doubt, but could he do that to an innocent guy he just met? Be manipulative? Purposely out to hurt someone, for the bane of his existence's personal gain? It was all too much. 

Finally, a sigh escaped his lips as he exited his home. It was then he knew what he had to do, but the question is, could he ever forgive himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that i went so long without updating. I had really no motivation and just a lot of shit is going on in my life. personal and just my head. this chapter is a bit of a filler.
> 
> so I'm sorry if this is horrible, but it's leading up. well, if you like it, hate it, leave a comment. I promise my updating won't be so delayed if I have time. Enjoy!


End file.
